KO!
by Mr.Skelly
Summary: He fought with a golden heart, a fiery determination, and a fighting style not popularly seen for decades upon decades...but will that be enough for the boy to survive? Let alone surpass his goals? Well, with Tsuyu Asui, he truly believes anything is possible...even the impossible. M for language, blood and violence, and maybe...sexual content you naughty pervs!


He always thought his life was relatively bland, or at the very least simple. He'd wake up whenever his alarm told him to, go run a few miles with a tire or two strapped to his back, before heading home for a quick shower and a pleasant breakfast with his loving mother; then he was off to school, where he would struggle to stay awake in boring classes and talk to anyone that wanted to talk, and when the school day was over he'd jog to an empty home to train for nothing and cook for a working mother that wasn't yet home...then he slept.

That was his life, and he was content with that. He was content just to wake up, eat, learn, eat, and then go to sleep just to repeat it all the same day. Of course some days didn't go according to plan, like when people at school asked to hang out after the day ended or his mother returned early, but he never minded. Never complained, because deep down he knew he was truly happy with the change of pace..but he never sought out that change himself. He was content to wait for those changes.

But one Saturday something happened, something that would change that aforementioned life forever, or should I say...someone. He met them in a chat room dedicated to modern day heroes, and while their silly username had been what originally drew him to them, the two had quickly bonded over their mutual dislike of the "hero" Endeavor. Their beginning conversations had been...awkward to say the least, due to the fact he didn't quite know how to work his phone and they didn't have many friends...a fact he later learned and still doesn't quite believe since it blows his mind that not everyone would want to be friends with them; but, as the weeks turned to months they become more and more comfortable with each other, and conversation was as easy as pie. They learned more about each other as well, which was very nice to him. He learned that they were a she, and that her name was Tsuyu Asui. She took care of her two siblings, another fact that baffled him as they were the same age: 14. The list of facts goes on and on, ranging from favorite colors and foods to far more serious issues, and as their friendship continued his respect and admiration for her only stood to grow. She was amazing.

Although it was about three months into their newfound friendship when Tsuyu mentioned wanting to go to U.A. and his entire viewpoint on his current life just...changed. He decided then that, no matter what happened, he would follow Tsuyu to the ends of the earth and then some. Of course he didn't say that...that would be embarrassing because it was weird AND crazy, so instead he expressed to her how incredible of a goal that was and told her he would support her, and then they laughed about some duck memes. It was a good day, but the days that followed were even greater.

He awoke the next morning before his alarm even had the chance to go off, ran a few more miles than usual with a third tire thrown into the mix, before running all the way home to make a whopping breakfast for his mother. He wanted to tell her then and there, but decided not to...better to tell later tonight when she didn't just wake up. So instead he sent a good morning text to Tsuyu, kissed his mama on the cheek, and went off to begin working on the new training schedule; he had a years time to prepare, and while he was in great shape...he wasn't in good enough shape for U.A, and certainly needed to greatly improve in all aspects.

Thus, after two hours of deep research and planning, he had finally devised a training regime he deemed good. It was gonna be hard, he knew, but he was willing to suffer through it all...no matter what. He would train harder than anyone else, push himself farther than anyone has ever pushed themselves, and hopefully...just hopefully...the final result will pay off. Nothing can be said for sure, but he was determined to succeed...even if it killed him in the process.

But...before he could even do any of those things, he must first go tell his mother these aforementioned plans...and he truly wished and prayed she would support this choice, because he wasn't going to back off on it. Ever.

Tears were shed that night, and minor arguments were had, but at the end of the day she supported him. She supported her sons dreams, and while she found it questionable as to why he wouldn't explain the sudden interest of change of heart, she would continually do so...until the end of time.

Months passed by quicker than the speed of light, and while he was never vain or the bragging type, he couldn't help but notice the rather obvious physical changes; broadened shoulders, with bulging muscles that bordered on the edge of "too much" without going overboard... allowing him to be the perfect mix of speed and power(as a great author once said, think of Scott Adkins in the Undisputed movies), and all that paired with some handsome features...well it'd be an understatement to say he was good-looking. His quirk had, in a rather surprising twist, seemed to morph and evolve with his body...which was radical.

He had told Tsuyu about wanting to join U.A. with her a few months back, and she had ended up being crazy supportive. They kept in touch everyday, texting each other whenever they had the chance to, so it would be an understatement to say he had a crush on her...although he doubted he would ever tell, and he was content with that.

The exam was in a weeks time, so he allowed himself to rest and pause from the usual training he undergoes, now spending the free time to text Tsuyu and spend time with his mother. It was nice. Normal. Calming. He was content, but at the same time not.

His name is Jack Gamble, and while he would never admit it to anyone, he was positively terrified of the exam ahead...but as long as he had Tsuyu to support him then, well, he couldn't fail. He was sure of that,

 **Heyo! I just wanted to quickly thank anyone for reading this new take on My Hero Academia! It means more than you can imagine, so once more, thank you reader! I hope you enjoy! Also, quick side note, I am sorry this chapter was so short!**

 **Also, I wanted to quickly shoutout a few fanfictions also based on My Hero Academia, as they are all fantastic and certainly deserve the love. I will continue to shout out some fics at the end of my chapters, and plan to add more if I stumble upon any.**

 **A Hero's Will and Ambition , I highly recommend this story as the author's writing is fantastic...and I stole a line or two from their fic. It's just too good!**

 **Yamikumo, the Black Rabbit , if you want a more serious, dark version of our beloved anime, go here! It's grrrrrreat!**

 **Semper Fast , no words...just check it out.**

 **If you have any suggestions on how to make this story better, or any suggestions for other fics, please let me know!**

 **Again, thank you for reading! Bye!**


End file.
